


New Mother

by ami_ven



Category: Castle
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Mother

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "wicked stepmother"

“I really am okay, Alexis,” said Beckett, settling her sling more comfortably as she sank onto the couch. “I can manage just fine by myself, you don’t have to stick around.”

“It’s no trouble, really,” Alexis assured her, sitting on the other end of the couch with her laptop. “Actually, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about. Without Dad around.”

“Oh?” Beckett sat up straighter, starting to worry.

“No, I just…” the younger woman said, then blurted, “Would it be okay if— if I called you ‘mom’ sometimes?”

Beckett blinked in surprise, then smiled, softly. “I’d like that.”

THE END


End file.
